


Strange beginnings

by Qitana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Colourful language, Fluff, M/M, Random AF, but I had to write it anyway, did you see what I just did there, lots of crack, ok I'm done, text message fic, texting the wrong number fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K (4:31): KUROKO THERE IS A NAKED BLONDE MAN IN THE ROOM</p><p>K (4:32): CAN U EXPLAIN Y THERE IS A NAKED BLONDE MAN IN THE DAMNED ROOM </p><p>K (4:34): AND HES USING MY TOWEL WHO IS THIS FUCKER</p><p>K (4:35): if u dont reply in the next 2 mins im killing the guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMist/gifts).



> Shit this is going to be long. 
> 
> (NOTE- K is Kagami and P is Aomine ((I kept thinking of panther and ended up with p instead of making it A hope this isn't inconvenient))) 
> 
> ALSO- am and pm haven't been specified unless necessary so feel free to interpret it the way you like :3 
> 
> AND ALSO- ~~~~~~~ means sometime has passed, whether days or hours depends on you but this fic takes place over a good few months. 
> 
> Ok first off, this story is EXTREMELY heavily influenced by incorrectknb, a blog on tumblr that you have to check out, it's the very best :D 
> 
> This entire fic is in the form of text messages, and it's mostly crack, fluff and cursing.
> 
> Second, this was inspired by meruemthighs story, please check it out if Iwaoi is your thing! (Thank you so much for letting me write an Aokaga variation senpai) 
> 
> Third, this is dedicated to my desi babe bluemist. Pooj, thank you so so much for all the love, support and pseudo beta-ing. I hope you enjoy this, glad to have found and met you, your existence is appreciated. :3 
> 
> This fic was difficult to write cause I never text like this blah :/ 
> 
> K I'm done, enjoy! :D

K (4:31): KUROKO THERE IS A NAKED BLONDE MAN IN THE ROOM

K (4:32): CAN U EXPLAIN Y THERE IS A NAKED BLONDE MAN IN THE DAMNED ROOM 

K (4:34): AND HES USING MY TOWEL WHO IS THIS FUCKER

K (4:35): if u dont reply in the next 2 mins im killing the guy 

P (4:38): calm the fucking hell down dont get ur panties in a twist its probably Kise

K (4:39): this is not kuroko who r u and y do u have his phone

P (4:41): u fucker u txt the wrong number and then ask me who I am r u stupid

K (4:42): wait this isnt kurokos no? And how do u knw the blonde

K (4:43): WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON

P (4:45): will u chill the fuck out ur txt screams r giving me a headache

P (4:46): i knw kuroko bt just to be clear r we talking about that blue haired minx that vanishes when u need him to do something 

K (4:47): ..... thats the 1

P (4:49): ah hes a frnd of mine u could say and the blondes a long time 'frnd' 2 

K (4:50): i honestly dnt care y is he here

P (4:53): I dnt give a fuck and i dnt care either

K (4:55): boy r u useful 

K (4:57): wats ur name? Asshole?

P (4:59): it's Aomine Daiki thank u very much shithead 

K (5:01): fuck kurokos mentioned u before 

P (5:03): yeh? wat'd he say

K (5:05): a-grade fucker, stay the hell away for personal safety reasons

P (5:05): TETSU IM GONNA KILL U U BASTARD 

K (5:07): telling me doesnt rlly help u knw

P (5:09): fuck u

K (5:10): nah nt interested better luck next time 

P (5:11): u wish fucker 

P (5:13): ... Wats ur name?

K (5:15): yeah no id rather not 

~~~~~~~~~ 

P (10:21): im bored 

P (10:22): entertain me

P (10:22): im gonna message til I get a reply 

P (10:25): DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE 

K (10:26): y the fuck u txting me txt kuroko 

P (10:27): hes busy howd everything go with Kise

K (10:28): didnt kill him so close tho

P (10:29): damn missed ur chance

K (10:30): hes so annoying his voice and his face and y the fuck does he sparkle

P (10:32): i think he stepped out of a shoujo manga tbh

K (10:34): fuck thats perfect 

P (10:35): gimme a name I dnt knw wat to call u 

K (10:36): ...... fine its Kagami. Kagami Taiga

P (10:38): tats a weirdass name

K (10:41): fuck off

~~~~~~~~ 

P (2:03): oye Kagami guess wat

K (2:04): the fuck do u want

P (2:05): is that the way you talk to some1 who just bought the new hyperdunks

K (2:07): .... The blue ones?

P (2:08): umhmmm

K (2:08): OMG U LUCKY FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT HOW WHEN WHY WHERE OH SHIT 

K (2:10): picture. I need proof dammit

P (2:15): {image attached} 

K (2:17): not gonna lie im kinda hard

P (2:18): Tetsu wasnt lying when he said ur obsession wid bball was unhealthy 

K (2:20): cn u blame me

P (2:22): .....touché 

 ~~~~~~~~

K (7:24): just how many of u r there 

P (7:25): wat -.- 

K (7:26): u colourful bastards hw many

P (7:28): who is it this tym

K (7:30): fucker has green hair 

P (7:31): Midorima's over 

P (7:33): he doesnt lyk tetsu much tho y did he cme

K (7:34): no idea and y is the guy holdin a goddamn frog in his hand is he ok

P (7:35): .... Long story 

P (7:35): he shoots crazy 3's tho cant stop him even if u try 

P (7:36): hes 2 much of a wimp to do anything else tbh but shit his arc is MAD 

P (7:37): oh god dnt tell him I said that

K (7:38): AS IF BRING IT MOTHERFUCKER

P (7:38): tel him Bakagami the fuck r u challenging me for

K (7:39): y am I txting u ahomine

~~~~~~~~~ 

P (6:43): dude 

K (6:45): wat

P (6:46): I woke up with a 10 in my bed this morning

P (6:46): It was me, I am the 10

K (6:48): I keep forgetting to block your goddamn no 

~~~~~~~~ 

K (6:35): there is a purple haired giant in the room Aomine i give up 

K (6:36): ur group is too fucking weird

K (6:37): and y the hell is every1s hair so bright

P (6:40): ill send u a pic if you send me one

P (6:43): lol thats murasakibara used to play defence

P (6:44): tough motherfucker lazy ass chunk of shit 

P (6:45): do we have a deal

K (6:48): ....fyn im curious 2 knw wat u look lyk anyway 

P (6:51): {image attached} 

K (6:55): {image attached} 

P (6:56): well damn boy u fiiiinnnneee 

K (6:58): u arent horrible looking 

P (6:59): pls Kagami refrain from complimenting me so much 

P (7:01): bt wtf dude ur hair is like the colour of a goddamn fire truck and ur complaining about my teammates

K (7:03): red heads exist 

K (7:04): goddamn blue heads like urself do NOT 

P (7:05): whatever 

P (7:06): eyebrows r on fleek I see

K (7:07): gimme 1 good reason y I shouldnt block u rite nw

P (7:09): im funny im hot I play ball like a god 

K (7:11): did u just rhyme???!?!? 

P (7:12): I try 

K (7:14): tht txt gave me cancer 

P (7:16): lyk I said I try 

~~~~~~~~~ 

K (2:49): Aomine

K (2:50): Aho u awake

K (2:52): wake up wake up wake up 

K (2:53): im gonna msg u till u wake up I swear to god

P (2:55): GOD FUCKING DAMMIT BAKAGAMI IT IS 3 IN THE MORNING 

K (2:57): it's called revenge and it's best served at 3 in the morning tbh

P (3:00): im gonna fucking murder u u piece of shit 

P (3:01): go to sleep asshole ill deal wid ur bullcrap twr

K (3:03): cant sleep got a match Tom

P (3:05): so dnt u need d rest more

K (3:07): i... Nvr sleep be4 matches too nervous too pumped 

P (3:09): shut down that stupid brain of urs shoudnt be 222 hard and sleep fucker 

K (3:12): fuk u asshole

P (3:14): too sleepy maybe nxt tym

K (3:17): thts it im blocking ur no

P (3:20): sure. btw im cming 2 d match today 

P (3:21): id say all the best but I am the best

K (3:22): R U FOR REAL

 ~~~~~~~~~

K (10:21): did u show

P (10:22): yup I was there

P (10:23): ur nt half bad man im excited to play u someday

K (10:24): cocky motherfucker 

P (10:26): u werent able to pull off tht 1 dunk tho were u

K (10:29): ...... k hw did u knw did Kuroko tell u 

P (10:31); na we play the same position so I knw the pain in pulling off tht move

P (10:32): ur starting on d wrong leg, use the other one and take shorter steps

P (10:34): and dnt jump so fucking high shit I thought ud hit the ceiling soon

K (10:36): thx I guess

K (10:37): wait no scratch tht I ain't thanking u 

K (10:38): tired gonna bed

P (10:40): ur welcome and try it trust me on this

~~~~~~~~~ 

K (8:32): suxs to say this but u were rite

P (8:33): of course I was 

P (8:34): bout wat? 

K (8:36): ABOUT THE DUNK U GIGANTIC PIECE OF SHIT 

K (8:37): nd stop smilin I knw u r 

P (8:39): lol i am the BEST 

K (8:45): ..... knew I shouldnt hve told u

~~~~~~~~~ 

P (7:29): dude 

K (7:32): wat

P (7:34): bt like boobs

K (7:37): I dnt get it they r literally sacks of fat hanging off ur chest y wud u lyk them

P (7:39): r u telling me tht u dnt like boobies 

K (7:41): nvr said tht, just dnt understand y we lyk them thts all

P (7:42): theyre boobs nuff said

~~~~~~~~ 

P (12:04): Kagami 

K (12:05): wat now

P (12:07): I WANT FOOOOOOOD

K (12:10): {image attached} 

P (12:12): WHAT THE FUCK THT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL WHICH TAKE OUT DID U ORDER HOLY SHIT MY STOMACH JUST GROWLED LEGIT 

P (12:14): fuck is tht teriyaki i live on tht shit 

K (12:15): lol dint order out 

K (12:16): I made this myself 

P (12:17): im serous Kagami stop messing around and gimme the no

K (12:19): just ask kuroko

K (12:20): I can cook fuckface and it tastes pretty fucking awesome 

P (12:22): ..... Me want

K (12:24): too bad 

P (12:26): I wonder wat ive done 2 deserve such cruelty

K (12:30): Kuroko has a list

K (12:31): its alphabetised 

 ~~~~~~~~~~

K (11:17): u awake 

P (11:18): ya wats up

K (11:19): nt much just felt lyk chatting 

P (11:20): k wats wrong

K (11:21): huh

P (11:22): u barely txt me 1st let alone to simply chat 

P (11:23): u ok? 

K (11:25): ya fyn

P (11:27): we mite only chat bt I kinda knw u nd this is wrong talk to me 

K (11:29): i gt dumped 

P (11:30): oh damn sorry man

K (11:32): wat r u sorry 4 u dint dump me

P (11:34): tru tru hey its their loss so dnt worry bout it 

K (11:35): u rlly think so

P (11:36): ya i mean id bang u in a heartbeat 

K (11:39): ..... R u srously hitting on me rite after ive been broken up wid

P (11:40): Im stating facts 

P (11:41): gotta ask tho how do u swing 

K (11:42): both ways u

P (11:43): same boobs are grt butts are grt penises are grt 

K (11:45): u seeing any1 rite nw

P (11:47): nah I fuck around bt I hvnt dated since high schl 

P (11:49): gt my heart broken by a motherfuckin shitface so I need time to heal 

K (11:51): we r in college hw much longer dude

P (11:53): wait r u askin me out??!?!?

K (11:55): NO Jesus just tryin to make small talk thts all 

P (11:58): damn too bad 

P (11:59): srsly man their loss so just chill 

K (12:01): thx 

K (12:02): cnt believe u helped but thx I feel weirdly better 

P (12:03): I believe love is like a fart 

P (12:04): if u force it it's probably shit 

K (12:05): brb gotta go jump off my balcony 

P (12:07): do a backflip 

 ~~~~~~~~~~

P (9:42): u knw I realised smethin 

K (9:44): shoot 

P (9:46): college is like this endless cycle of I just need to get thru this week every damned week 

P (9:47): wasn't it supposed to b mre fun 

K (9:49): dnt tell me u actually study thts bullcrap 

P (9:51): I dnt study bt lyk mid terms r cming up and Satsuki's all in my face bout passing 

P (9:54):{image attached} 

K (9:55): damn thats a lot of txt books 

K (9:57): and btw shes really hot I mean those boobs goddamn

P (9:59): YUCK PLS FUCKIN DNT THTS DISGUSTING 

K (10:00): huh 

P (10:02): shes lyk this bratty sis I can and will nt acknowledge her 

K (10:03): shes still hot tho

P (10:05): nw I wanna block u 

K (10:07): welcome to my world 

 ~~~~~~~~

K (9:06): I hve 99 problems and ur weird ass frnds are def 100 of thm

P (9:09): wat nw 

K (9:11): so I wake up thinking its a normal day bt NOOOO y shuld it b wen ur teammates ex teammates are psychotic 

K (9:13): d whole gang decided to visit 

K (9:13): purple giant stole my snacks green glasses fucker insulted my brain the blonde sexually harassed Kuroko and the red head tried stabbing me

K (9:15): WID A GODDAMN PAIR OF SCISSORS 

P (9:16): oh fuk nd u survived 

P (9:17): guess i shud say welcome then 

K (9:18): 4 wat

P (9:19): ur nw part of d gang 

P (9:20): u even hve the weirdass hair color 

K (9:22): OH HELL NO 

~~~~~~~~~ 

K (3:18): nw tht I think bout it how cme u nvr cme over

P (3:20): touou is 222 far away from seirin so its too much cash and time 

P (3:21): and u knw wid grt abilities comes d grt need 2 take a nap 

K (3:24): just how much do u luv urself

P (3:25): no idea bt I do think im amazing 

P (3:27):{image attached} 

K (3:29): OH COME ON THATS PHOTOSHOPPED 

K (3:31): those hip bones look lyk u could cut some1 wid thm 

P (3:32): nyc 2 knw u lyk wat u see 

P (3:33):{image attached} 

K (3:35): screw u nd ur shit eating grin 

P (3:36): fuk u and ur eyebrows 

P (3:38): ..... Bt lyk do u want me 2 cme over

K (3:40): idk I mean we txt a lot and its been a few months I hvnt seen ur ugly face for real 

P (3:41); aw u tsundere bastard if I decide to drop by ull be the 1st to know

K (3:43): I changed my mind dnt cme 

K (3:45): I mite just kill ur photoshopped ass 

~~~~~~~~ 

P (10:47): u knw if y think bout it frnds r like boobs 

P (10:48): some r big, sme r small, sme real and sme r fake

K (10:50): I hate tht tht makes sense Damn 

P (10:52): wat u upto 

K (10:55): tryin to cram wid Kuroko got some tests cming up and im failing so bad

K (10:56); dnt u hve things to study for 2

P (10:58): im running away from my responsibilities and it feels gooooooooood 

P (11:00): also Satsuki hasn't found me yet 

K (11:02): oh tht makes sense 

K (11:03): Gtg Kuroko is givin me tht look 

P (11:04): u do realise all his looks are exactly the fuckin same 

K (11:05): u knw wat Im talking bout 

P (11:07): u mean the im nt saying nythin bt if u dnt do wat I want u 2 u shall die look

K (11:08): the very same 

P (11:09): oh yeah tht look is fucking scary good luck 

~~~~~~~~~ 

K (5:03): yo 

K (5:33): u there 

K (6:48): Aomine srsly where u 

K (8:12): k im freaking d fuck out txt me NOW

P (8:15): whoa sorry darling I just saw d msgs cause my phone was on silent 

K (8:16): U FUCKIN AHOMINE WHERE HVE U BEEN I WAS WORRIRED! BOUT U! 

P (8:18): ya ya sry bout tht mom fell dwn and broke smethin and we r at d hospital 

K (8:19): fuck is she ok

P (8:20): ya shes fyn got a cast on her arm they r releasing her soon 

K (8:22): good good hope she gets better soon 

P (8:23): bt u were worried? Y? 

K (8:25): .... Nvm 

P (8:26): cme on tell me

K (8:27): ...wudnt u b worried bout ur frnd nt returning ur txt when they normally do a few mins later

P (8:29): we r frnds? 

K (8:32): I mean yeah I dint block u yet and I dnt feel the urge tht often nymore nd we talk a lot nd I knw u and whatever fyn we arent sorry screw it 

P (8:34): NO WAIT FUCK SHIT U GOT IT ALL WRONG

P (8:35): I lyk u callin us frnds.... Sounds good to me

K (8:36): oh ok good 

P (8:38): ok so I knw we r havin a moment rn but I gtg there's a breast reduction happening on the 4th floor and im gonna try and stop it 

K (8:40): somethings never change do they

 ~~~~~~~~~

P (7:08): were u at my game 2day!???!?!

K (7:10): ya Kuroko decided to go so I tagged along 

K (7:11): ur pretty decent tbh 

P (7:13): decent? Bitch pls I fuckin slayed! 

P (7:15): I dnt wnt to brag but... Screw it I wnt to brag. Im a genius 

K (7:18): .......I will admit there was 1 point in d game where I thought 'look at that majestic ass motherfucker' 

P (7:19): see im just tat good

K (7:21): bitch pls i culd def beat u 

P (7:22): oh u r ON Kagami 

K (7:23): bring it

P (7:25): bt lyk when dude i aint visiting seirin for awhile r u cming here

K (7:28): dnt think so hw bout we play nxt tym we meet

P (7:30): its a date then 

K (7:31): u wish 

P (7:32): I mite just 

K (7:34): huh?? 

P (7:37): nvm I gtg ttyl 

 ~~~~~~~~

P (4:32): send me a pic of u 

K (4:35): y

P (4:36): fapping material 

K (4:38): AHO

P (4:39): chill the fuk out I just wanted to shw Satsuki wat u look lyk shes rlly interested 

K (4:41): {image attached} 

K (4:42): y tho

P (4:44): beats me she said sumthin bout me smiling every time we txt 

K (4:46): strange Kuroko said sumthin similar Bout me 

K (4:47): send me a pic 2 

P (4:50): {image attached} 

K (4:52): y r u always half naked 

P (4:54): r u complaining 

K (4:57): ..... Fuk off 

P (4:59): oh dnt feel bad I get butterflies when I think bout myself I dnt blame u 4 feeling the same 

K (5:01): is ur ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of ur mouth

 ~~~~~~~~

K (11:34): McDonald's brkfast is now 24/7 

K (11:35): this is it this is hw I die 

K (11:35): face first in a pile of hash browns 

P (11:37): its 24/7!?!?!!? Goddamn I want some 

K (11:39): ur welcome 

P (11:41): ugh dude i had the worst hook up ever 

K (11:43): sex and bball work the same way 

K (11:44): if u dnt hve good partners ur better of doing it alone

P (11:46): thts some damn good advice am I rubbin off on u 

K (11:48): as if asshole

K (11:49): .... K mayb a little 

~~~~~~~~ 

K (2:30): y do they call it rush hour when nothing moves

P (2:35): match tom?

K (2:37): ya how'd u knw

P (2:39): ur txting me @ 2:40 in the mornin asshat course u cnt sleep 

K (2:40): id say sorry bt nah 

P (2:42): asshole ..... Who u playin

K (2:43): Akashi 

P (2:45): fuck 

K (2:46): I knw, any advice

P (2:48): whn talking bout tht guy..... It's best to nt say nything he plays lyk no one else 

P (2:49): u culd say his personality is as split as ur eyebrows 

K (2:51): u culdnt resist culd u

P (2:52): nt a chance 

K (2:54): wht bout the rest of ur gang? The blonde and shit hw r they 

P (2:55): hmmmm

P (2:57): Mura doesnt hve a style nd shit its more lyk finish the game fast wid loads of points so he can get more snacks to eat 

P (2:59): Kise's copying is a pain like playin against urself and u gotta beat urself and that leads to loads of introspection 

K (3:01): dnt use big words ur brain might get hurt 

P (3:02): fuk off it is too early in the mornin 

K (3:04): ok tru sorry just have to ask u like these guys? 

P (3:06): I like anyone who plays bball, especially me

K (3:07): ur love for urself is boundless 

P (3:08): big word Baka slow down u mite get a fever 

K (3:10): asshole 

P (3:12): aint gonna deny it 

P (3:13): go to sleep ill talk later 

K (3:14): night 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

K (6:19): {image attached} 

K (6:20): Akashi dint miss look at this scar 

P (6:22): I dint realise u were fat 

K (6:23): im nt fat im just filled with love 

K (6:24): jk I just ate 

P (6:26): I WANT FOOOOOOD

K (6:28): I feel lyk we've had this convo be4

K (6:30): if u came over I wudnt mind feeding u somethin 

P (6:32): dnt tempt me 

K (6:34): wat if I wnted 2

P (6:35): huh??? 

K (6:40): nvm Kuroko looks like he still wants to assassinate Akashi I gtg calm him down 

P (6:42): I hate it wen he gets mad hes scarier than Akashi for fucks sake 

K (6:45): agreed

~~~~~~~~~ 

P (10:02): u knw

K (10:04): wat 

P (10:05): ur face. I like tht shit 

K (10:07): r u drunk 

P (10:08): on u 

K (10:10): srsly r u ok 

P (10:12): na not really I have a crush 

K (10:14): whoa really? On who!?!?!!

P (10:16): nvm gn 

K (10:18): no tell meeeeeeee

K (10:20): AHOOOMINE 

K (10:30): come on pls

K (10:35): asshole 

~~~~~~~~ 

K (9:54): aomine where u at

K (9:55): its been so long since u txted me u ok

K (10:05): asshole fuckin reply u Aho 

P (10:08): ya I culd do tht but im paralysed wid nt givin a fuck 

K (10:10): ??? Fyn be tht way motherfucker I dnt even care 

P (11:00): ok hey im really bad at apologising so like .. unfuck u or watevr? 

P (11:02): rem i said I had a crush 

K (11:04): ya 

P (11:06): I tried to get over it and stop it and shit bt fuk I cant stop thinkin bout him and its messin wid my head and ugh 

K (11:07): y dnt u just tell him 

P (11:08): im sure hed say no 

K (11:09): I can understand y 

K (11:12): bt lyk ur nt too terrible I guess 

P (11:14): gee thx

K (11:16): srsly just tell thm nd if they say no their loss

P (11:17): throwing my words back at me huh 

K (11:19): I mean them tho 

P (11:20): thx man 

K (11:23): u knw if one more person asks me to sing eye of the tiger Im gonna punch them

P (11:25): hey Taiga 

K (11:27): ho dont do it 

P (11:28): sing eye of the taiga to me baby 

K (11:30): ho my god 

 ~~~~~~~~~

P (4:03): taiga 

K (4:05): Daiki 

P (4:06): fuk I just blushed a little

K (4:08): wat is wrong wit u 

P (4:10): its difficult to stay calm when some1 hot uses ur 1st name 

K (4:12): r u high again 

P (4:15): I mite just be 

K (4:16): idiot 

K (4:17): did u tell them yet 

P (4:18): nope bt im talking 2 them rit nw 

K (4:20): whts he like 

P (4:25): stupid, rlly stupid bt his smile is just wow and his eyes are crazy intense especially wen he plays ball he's pretty good and he's built but id totally cuddle the fucker nd he cooks well it seems damn id kill for some of his food

K (4:27): .... Wow u rlly like him huh 

P (4:29): ya im fuckin whipped damn 

K (4:30): im kinda jealous 

P (4:32): huh y?!?!? 

K (4:34): im sure wen u ask him out if he says yes we wont chat as much and tht kinda sux 

P (4:36): ........

K (4:37): wat?

P (4:40): I gtg

 ~~~~~~~~~

K (12:26): wait did u say ur crush plays ball well

P (12:28): ya hes pretty good y

K (12:30): doesnt tht mean its one of ur ex teammates I mean no way ud admit anyone else was even decent 

K (12:31): u even said its a male

K (12:32): I swear u guys r the most codependent, incestuous, controlling group of fuckers ive ever met 

P (12:34): just hw stupid r u 

K (12:35): is it Kise? It's gotta be Kise 

P (12:36): I threw up a little in my mouth hell no 

K (12:38): Kuroko? But he doesnt match ur description 

P (12:39): stop pls this is gross

K (12:41): if u say midorima ill cry 

P (12:42): FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP 

K (12:44): mura?

P (12:45): for the last tym its nt my ex teammates 

K (12:47): but who else culd it be

P (12:49); fuck just hw dumb r u 

K (12:51): huh? 

P (12:53): nvm gn 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

K (6:06): ok there is no way u meant me Right 

K (6:10): right 

K (6:14): RIGHT 

P (6:18): congrats u figured it out last 

K (6:20): R U PLAYING WID ME

P (6:23): I wish 

K (6:25): bt HOW WHEN WHAT EVEN 

P (6:29): well I thought u were cute frm the beginning and then we spoke and I donno I just stopped seeing other ppl 

P (6:31): guess its been a few months 

P (6:33): btw im coming to seirin this weekend 

P (6:34): r we still on for d game or r we no longer cool 

K (6:38): ....... Loser takes winner out on a date and pays 

P (6:40): wait WHAT 

K (6:43): U HEARD ME

P (6:45): I cn honestly tell u I have never wanted to win a game this bad

**Author's Note:**

> ........ Yeah that. Here's hoping I stayed true to their characters at least most of the time. 
> 
> If you laughed even a little, like even a smile, I'd be happy :') 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> qitana15- my tumblr, come say hi if that's your thing!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
